1. Field of the Invention
The connection of the present invention relates to the art of electrically and mechanically joining two wires or conductors, and more specifically, those made of aluminum.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art patents relating to the complex problem of satisfactorily joining aluminum wire include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,892,459 and 3,878,318. While each of these disclosures have added to the art of terminating aluminum wire, the knowledge of terminating such wire is still increasing with the result that even more reliable electrical and mechanical terminations are being achieved.
One well known problem with aluminum wire is that material's ease in creeping under temperature cycling, an environmental condition all electrical connections are subjected to. A second problem is the ease in which the aluminum acquires an oxide coating. As is known, this coating inhibits conductivity. Whereas other problems exist, the two noted above are the most serious.
The two prior art patents listed above represent only a small part of the art and clearly is not meant to be inclusive. They are noted simply as examples of different techniques workers in the field have developed.
3. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is a connector for splicing a pair of aluminum wires together in end to end fashion. An elongated tube has a first longitudinally extending passage into which the wires are inserted. A second, paralleling passage below the first and a slot cut through the dividing wall forms two, opposing cantilever beams. A toothed bar is positioned in the second passage and extends into the slot. Set screws, located in the tube drive the wires against the beams, deflecting them downwardly and also against the teeth on the bar to scrape the aluminum oxides on the wires. The deflected beams retain a memory for their original position so that they continuously exert a force against the wires.